This invention relates generally to coupling of connector arrays, and more particularly to the coupling of coaxial cable connector arrays in which adjacent female members have outer surfaces in gear-to-gear contact with one another, and include inner surfaces having left-and right-hand threads engaging corresponding threads on male ports, such that rotation of one female member causes simultaneous rotation of the adjacent female member.
Independent coaxial lines provide closed, controlled- impedance pathways for the transmission of electrical and RF energy. High electrical performance at high frequencies is possible using coaxial cable and connectors, as well as protection for signals that are sensitive to electrical interference. Coaxial cable and connectors are used in many applications requiring the transfer of signals between devices such as in radio base stations, test and measurement equipment, avionics, cable antenna television (CATV) systems and communication networks.
Conventional coaxial connectors function to supply the necessary electrical and mechanical connection between a terminated end of the coaxial cable and a port or terminal segment of a particular device, such as antenna and receiver sets in a CATV system or testing probes used in testing equipment. Coaxial connectors have three distinct groups of component features that solve three distinct functional problems. These include mating features for signal transmission, mechanical coupling features to attain and secure the mated position, and any additional features included for mechanically mounting the connector within a system. Connector coupling is typically accomplished by a bayonet, snap-on, or threaded mechanism. Bayonet and snap-on coupling mechanisms provide quick connect/disconnect functionality while threaded connections provide more mechanically and electrically robust coupling and connection. Connectors with threaded couplings tend to function better at higher frequencies with better shield continuity and with much greater resistance to the negative effects of bending forces and vibration. Actuation of coupling mechanisms is accomplished through manual rotation of bayonet style couplings, manual insertion of snap-on couplings, or manual operation of a torque wrench for threaded couplings; all without the advantage of power tools.
FIG. 10 shows the basic components of a prior art connector array. The prepared end of a coaxial cable 1 is terminated in one end of a connector 2. The coaxial cable 1 and the connector body 2 utilize a coupling nut 4, which serves as means to secure the other end of the connector onto a threaded port 5 positioned on a substrate 6. In use, signals propagate from the terminated end of each of the coaxial cables to the device threadedly linked to the connectors.
As illustrated above, this prior art coaxial cable connector array employs coupling nuts to supply a suitable mechanical connection between the threaded surfaces of the connectors and the ports. However, independent rotation of each individual coupling nut is tedious and time-consuming, especially when it is desirable to repeatedly engage and disengage the connectors over a relatively short period of time, such as is the case in many testing probe applications.
Moreover, in addition to not being suitable for convenient and repeated engagement cycles, prior art threaded coaxial cable connector arrays have the additional inconvenience of requiring a minimum spacing between the outer circumferences of each rotatable coupling nut to allow tool access for the rotation of the coupling nuts upon mating with the ports. Bayonet and snap-on connectors that have been arranged in an array also require a minimum spacing between the outer circumference of adjacent connectors to allow access for fingers or for a tool to be used for mating and de-mating.
In some cases, increased density of RF connections can be accomplished with snap-on connectors that have been grouped together onto a common mounting bracket. However, this has practical limitations to a small group size because of the combined insertion forces that must be overcome, typically without the mechanical advantage of a tool. Consequently, the number of connectors that may be positioned in a particular area of a substrate or device is practically limited in prior art coaxial cable connector arrays for RF applications.
It would be desirable to provide an array of coaxial cable connectors that can be more readily and instantaneously secured to corresponding ports while maintaining sufficiently high integrity and propagation of signals (particularly RF signals) from the coaxial cables through the connectors. It would be desirable to provide a more compact coaxial cable connector array that allows for the connectors to be more highly concentrated in a particular area of a device, and thus, provide the added benefit of saving space. It would also be desirable to provide a coaxial cable connector array where coupling can be actuated with the mechanical advantage of a power tool to overcome the total coupling forces within a multi-RF connector, to provide reach into somewhat confined spaces, and to ensure that adequate coupling forces can be applied.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art. In particular, a coaxial cable connector array is provided, wherein adjacent female members employing left-hand and right-hand threaded engagement surfaces are more readily and instantaneously mated to corresponding threads of male ports through the use of gear-to-gear intermeshing between the outer surfaces of the adjacent female members. Since the outer surfaces of adjacent female members are in intermeshing contact with one another, the coaxial cable connector array of the present invention allows the connectors to be more highly concentrated in a particular area of a device, and thus, provides compactness to achieve the added benefit of saving space. The gear-to-gear connection between female members also allows for the transmission of rotational power for mating and de-mating every connector in the array. Including an actuator (e.g., an electrically non-functional female member having a hex-head receiving hole) in the array allows the use of a power tool (e.g., cordless screwdriver) to accomplish coupling in a single operation. Preferably, the female members would mate during forward rotation of the power tool, and de-mate during reverse rotation of the power tool.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an array of coaxial cable connectors includes first and second female members and a mounting member. The first female member has a generally cylindrical shape about a longitudinal axis thereof and inner and outer surfaces. The inner surface includes at least one set of left-hand threads adapted to engage complementary threads on a first male port. The outer surface includes a gear configuration having gear teeth extending axially along the outer surface in substantial parallel alignment with the longitudinal axis of the first female member. A first end of the first female member is located at a position near the left-hand threads and a second end is located at a position opposite that of the first end.
The second female member has a generally cylindrical shape about a longitudinal axis thereof and inner and outer surfaces. The inner surface includes at least one set of right-hand threads adapted to engage complementary threads on a second male port. The outer surface includes a gear configuration having gear teeth extending axially along the outer surface in substantial parallel alignment with the longitudinal axis of the second female member. A first end of the second female member is located at a position near the right-hand threads and a second end is located at a position opposite that of the first end.
The mounting member can be attached to the first or second ends of each of the first and second female members. The mounting member allows for rotation of each of the first and second female members about their respective longitudinal axes, and maintains a portion of the outer surface of the first female member in contact with a portion of the outer surface of the second female member.
It is preferred that the first and second female members are secured to the mounting member such that the starting positions of the threads are in alignment at the same clock position to reduce variations in coupling from member to member. This enables the two female members to engage their respective threaded male ports at the same time and position, which in turn allows the female members to have minimal variations in coupling pressures exerted at the RF interface within large arrays. However, this positioning of thread starts is not a requirement to achieve coupling; a certain amount of independent axial floating can be designed into each female member, as discussed in detail below, to compensate for non-synchronous thread starts from member to member.
In operation, the gear teeth of the first female member intermesh with the gear teeth of the second female member, such that rotation of the first female member about its longitudinal axis causes a corresponding rotation of the second female member about its longitudinal axis. In this manner, the first and second female members are concurrently screwed down onto corresponding male ports. Consequently, the coaxial cable connector array of the present invention yields a more efficient mating process over the prior art requirement of tediously mating the threads of each connector member with the threads of each port one at a time.
In addition, since the first and second female members are in intermeshing contact with one another, the coaxial cable connector array of the present invention overcomes the need for a minimum amount of spacing between the outer circumferences of the first and second female members making up the array.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the mounting plate contains a plurality of holes passing therethrough in a predetermined array. A cable-terminated connector body is inserted from a second side of the mounting plate through one of the holes and is received, on the first side of the mounting plate, in a female member through a snap-ring arrangement, for example. A stop member is provided on the second end of the connector body to maintain its axial position on the second side of the mounting plate.
It is also preferred that the connection between the connector body and the female member allow independent axial displacement of each female member relative to the connector body. Since the female member carries the threaded portion, this independent axial displacement will insure that each female member can fully engage its male port counterpart without restriction imposed by another member of the array that may be fully engaged.
The array can also include a positioning member located at the end of each of the first and second female members opposite to the end where the mounting plate is located. If desired, the positioning members can serve as an alternative to the mounting member as well. In this regard, the positioning member located on the first female member is preferably configured to include at least one locking member complementary in shape to at least one locking member on a positioning member located on the second female member, such that the locking member of the first female member interlocks with the locking member of the second female member. In this manner, the positioning members can collectively define the mounting member when interlocked with one another.
The positioning members, in addition to or independent of the mounting member, serve to maintain the longitudinal axis of the first female member substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the second female member. In addition to maintaining the alignment of the female members, the positioning members are also configured to prevent any two of the first female members, which include left-hand threads, from being positioned adjacent to one another and to prevent any two of the second female members, which include right-hand threads, from being positioned adjacent to one another. This alternating left-hand/right hand arrangement is necessary when adjacent female members contact one another, since the female members would rotate in opposite directions.
The alternating left-hand/right hand function of the positioning members may also be built into the existing parts of the connectors. For example, the left-hand threaded and right-hand threaded female members could be made of different colored materials to provide visual differentiations. Alternatively, the left-hand threaded connectors could include a uniquely shaped connector body that would allow insertion into only alternating holes provided in the mounting plate.
Moreover, the layout of mounting positions for individual connectors within mounting members is only restricted by maintaining accurate center locations where gear-to-gear meshing is to occur. Any number of mounting position patterns can be designed into the mounting members providing the advantage of flexibility over prior art connector arrays which include fixed connector components. For instance, in using the coaxial cable connector array of the present invention, the user can tailor the connector array to meet the demands of a variety of specialized applications instead of adjusting a particular application to the limitations of the prior art. That is, the modularity of the present connector easily allows custom designs of unique large scale arrays.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, the array includes a separate rotation mechanism having an outer surface that is substantially the same as the outer surfaces of each of the first and second female members. The inner surface is configured for receiving a tool for rotation, such as a hex wrench driven by a power tool (e.g., a cordless screwdriver). Upon rotation of the separate rotation mechanism about its longitudinal axis, the first and second female members are rotated simultaneously about their longitudinal axes.
Alternatively, a xe2x80x9cdummyxe2x80x9d female member could be mounted on the power tool itself and inserted into the array to rotate all the female members of the array. The array preferably would include a spare hole in the mounting plate in which the xe2x80x9cdummyxe2x80x9d female member would temporarily reside during the coupling operation.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a rotatable ring member having a generally annular shape about a longitudinal axis thereof is positioned on the outer surface of the mounting member discussed above. A plurality of first female members are planetarily arranged about an inner surface of the ring member. The ring member has a gear configuration complementary to the gear configuration on each of the plurality of first female members, such that rotation of the ring member causes simultaneous rotation of the plurality of first female members about their longitudinal axes. Second female members could also be used in intermeshing contact with the first female members.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a female member/male port combination is provided, wherein the above-discussed first and second female members are simultaneously mated with first and second male ports, respectively. The first male port has a generally cylindrical shape about a longitudinal axis thereof and an outer surface that includes threads which are complementary to threads of the first female member (i.e., left-hand threads). The second male port has a generally cylindrical shape about a longitudinal axis thereof and an outer surface that includes threads which are complementary to threads of the second female member (i.e., right-hand threads).
The first and second male ports are arranged alternately to correspond to the alternating arrangement of the first and second female members. The starting positions of the threads on the male ports are also preferably arranged at the same clock position. This will insure that the female members engage their respective male ports at the same time. If the threads on the male and female parts are not clocked in this manner, the xe2x80x9cover travelxe2x80x9d designed into each female member (discussed below) would compensate for this arrangement.
The positioning member discussed above can also be provided on the first and second male ports. As is the case when the positioning members are located on the female members, when a positioning member is located on each of the first and second male ports, it is configured to prevent any two of the first male ports and any two of the second male ports from being positioned adjacent to one another. Again, this alternating arrangement is necessary when adjacent, contacting female members are used, since the female members would rotate in opposite directions.
All of the embodiments of the present invention described above provide a more compact coaxial cable connector array delivering increased efficiency in the use of time and labor through the employment of adjacent first and second female members in gear-to-gear intermeshing contact with one another, such that rotation of one component of the array, such as a first female member, a separate rotation mechanism or a ring member, allows for the simultaneous mating to male ports of all of the first and second female members making up the array.
The present invention also finds application in areas outside the coaxial cable field. That is, the present invention could be used anytime it is desired to simultaneously activate an array of threaded connectors or like members (e.g., an array of tubing connections for movement of fluids or gases, fiber optic transmission lines, RF waveguides).